Teardrops on my Guitar
by heylauren04
Summary: Written along to Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Penelope's perspective on her and Derek's relationship. Review! - ONe Shot


Teardrops on my Guitar – Derek Penelope FIC – One shot

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want and I'm needin'_

_Everything that we should be_

"Good Morning" Derek says to me as he smiles that gorgeous smile of his, as we pass each other in the hallway at Quantico.

"Oh, I'll show you a good morning." I say as turn around playing along to our usual banter.

I pass him and head to the coffee machine in the break room and breathe a sigh of relief, that he's gone. I can't believe I started falling for him, just like Kevin said I have, right before we broke up.

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

I walk into the conference room, where JJ, Alex, and of course my beautiful boy are. Derek is telling the girls about his most recent conquest, a girl named Savannah. Apparently it's getting to be a big deal, because he just went on the fifth date with her this weekend.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause its just so funny_

_And I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

Derek looks up and sees me in the doorway. "Hey Baby Girl, come and have a seat, we were just talking about our weekend. Did you have a fun eventful weekend?"

Still standing in the doorway, I laugh, oh if only you knew. No Derek, it was incredibly depressing. I spent it thinking about us, and wondering if I should just tell you how I feel. But now I guess it's too late.

But I just say, "Oh, you wish you got as much action as I did this weekend."

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Derek laughs, saying "Well, I might not have gotten that much action. But mine was pretty good. I think Savannah might be the one."

I catch my breath, determined not to have a breakdown in front of him. Thankfully Hotch and Reid come in, to start the meeting, and I don't have to lie to Derek about how happy I am for him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

As Hotch, talks about the latest unsub, I think about Derek and his new love. Of course he has found someone. He's beautiful, absolute perfection. He deserves someone beautiful, like him. Not me, who dresses like no one else, and is have 50 pounds overweight, and is the resident computer geek.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky because_

I remember the night he told me about his dark childhood, and the abuse that endured. He came over crying, after the team landed back in Quantico around midnight.

I was already back in my apartment about to go to sleep, when he called me, asking if he could come over. Not being able to refuse that wonderful boy, I agreed even though it was the middle of the night.

And then when we settled on the couch, he told me the whole story, about his coach, and terrible secret he had kept for so long.

I held him all night, not letting him leave my sight.

Would Savannah do the same for him? I hope so. Because Derek, that wonderful man, he would do the same for either of us.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do _

_So I drive home alone _

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

So later tonight, I won't have my prince charming by my side, once again. But I can dream about him, wanting me, and for now, it'll be enough.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do _

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Hey Baby Girl, you know I love you, right? He says to me as he passes me in the doorway.

I fake a smile and nod.


End file.
